


murmurs half-asleep

by themayflynans



Series: here we have [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blankets, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Nighttime ramblings of a Russian trophy husband, Romance, Slice of Life, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayflynans/pseuds/themayflynans
Summary: He says, Before we met, I always slept on top of the covers with Makkachin.





	murmurs half-asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am actually in the process of working on my first proper YOI fic, but keep not doing that and writing small ficlets on the side instead. This is just a little something that came to me last night, a bit of tooth-rotting sweetness in the form of a mostly-sleeping Victor rambling to Yuuri about blankets at stupid o'clock...or something. 
> 
> It also just so happens to fit really well for Day 1 of [domesticvictuuriweek](https://domesticvictuuriweek.tumblr.com/), for the prompt "Makkachin"! So I guess I'll be doing that now!
> 
> I would like to thank the one, the only, the very best [Kitsunebi_UK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi_UK/pseuds/Kitsunebi_UK) (whose incredible fics you should absolutely 100% go read and subscribe to as soon as you finish pregaming here, if you don't already) for her comprehensive and loving beta on the fly. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sleep draws his eyelids down like velvet curtains over moonlight, but he gently urges his mind to remain on this side of wakefulness.

He breathes in and begins to speak. He speaks in that murmur for use at night when it is time for bed but there are things to say (of weight, if not drastic import). He does not whisper; does not wish to penetrate the dense darkness of their bedroom at this late hour with an echoing susurrus.  

The distance between his lips and the ear to which they lilt simple truths said like secrets is not even a hand’s width, as he holds him snug, his life and love, so snug that he is overwarm, that his left arm is beginning to lose feeling where it is squeezed between the smaller body it cradles and the mattress. As long as he remains awake he will do nothing to remedy this, will not move any part of his body except for his lips and his nose, to speak and to kiss and to nuzzle soft black hair.

He says, Before we met, I always slept on top of the covers with Makkachin.

No, even when it was cold, even when it snowed. I never saw the point of covering up with a blanket when the house was always heated in the winter and cool in the summer and I could always make the temperature just right so it always felt the same. The hotels were all temperature controlled. I did when I was very young, but then I guess it had been a very long time, like something you leave behind when you grow up.

When I first came to Hasetsu it was like I was learning how to be hot and cold for the first time. It wasn’t even that cold when I arrived, but the houses in Japan are so poorly insulated it felt colder inside than it did outside. You know the difference from living in Detroit....I’m still awake.

But it was snowing that day, and I stepped into the hot spring and I felt like—like a straw—don’t laugh at me, Yuuri—it was like the liquid heat of the spring was coursing through me in a long line, from my toes to my throat.

And when I saw you and I stood up, I was hot and cold at the same time because of the water, but the air was so cold. My balls were very angry at me. I was so aware of everything, in a way I had never been aware before. I was so nervous to see you…It was very uncomfortable. I’m getting to the blanket part.

It was cold that night, and my room had a terrible draft. It felt even colder because you refused to sleep with me. Yuuri, my Yuuri, your rejection was like an ice dagger to my poor heart...I love you, too.

He opens his eyes despite the protesting pinch of it behind his glabella to aim a wet kiss just underneath a blushing ear. When he closes them again, the pull of sleep is stronger than it was before.

So I pulled the blanket over me and Makkachin, and it felt heavy on my legs. I didn’t sleep well that night, but I did the night after, and after that, and after that…

And then when you showed me to the kotatsu, I thought it was the most wonderful invention to ever come out of Japan, except for you. You’re right, you’re not an invention. You’re a revelation. Ya tebya lyublyu...

But the most interesting thing was that even when the weather got very hot, I felt cooler under my sheets. I loved covering up by then. I could move parts of my body out from under my blanket, stick my foot out if it got too hot. I don’t know why that works.

I could hold it tight around me. I could bite down on it when I didn’t want anyone to hear me at night, when I thought of you as I touched myself. My sheets felt almost like a caress if I got lost enough in you...I wanted you…

 _Vitya_. His name floats like a dream over the crest of a strong shoulder. _Please_.

He presses his lips to that shoulder, and presses them again to the delicious sweat-damp spot where it curves up into a neck, back up to the prettiest ear. He is asleep, almost, the ache tight behind his eyes, but there is heat building in his belly. He feels so warm.

Now we have three blankets, he murmurs, and sometimes I pretend I’m very very very hot, so I can turn the thermostat down and you get cold and cover up with a blanket…and then I can come under there with you and we can cuddle, and…

**Author's Note:**

> I am so thirsty for comments that I will come to your house and give you the contents of my wallet if you leave me one.
> 
> Come yell with/at me on [Tumblr](https://themayflynans.tumblr.com).


End file.
